Avadria Bluetail
Avadria, A tiefling born to the pairing of a satyr and a succubus her chaotic freedom loving nature was more than a given. Abandoned by both her fey and abyssal lineages she was adopted and raised by a dwarvish bar-keep and his adventurer patrons whom promptly gave her the last name of 'Bluetail'. Raised by the bar of drunk adventurers and armed with her looks, a blade, and buckets of luck spent with every step, she now travels the world stabbing inconveniently placed creatures for sweet sweet mead money. History The beginning':'' A tiefling being abandoned by their succubi mother is something many could consider culturally normal for them. As succubi don't usually care for any of their unintentional kids unless they come out a full demons or cambions that serve in fiendish armies. Satyrs on the other hand are actually well known for adopting all of the illegitimate kids they sire accidentally during their roaming parties. However as one would expect the satyrs weren't so fond of taking in a child of theirs that came out a tiefling of many satyr traits instead of a pure satyr. Thus as some kind of fey prank wrapped in a layer of genuine concern, or vise versa, Ava's father left her at the door of a busy roadside tavern he was long fond of. Sporting a long history of hosting eccentric adventurers over the years the tavern seemed the safest, and probably funniest, place to leave her. The dwarven barkeep, a quite round and always apron wearing kind of barkeep with no children of his own by the name of Tills Meadbelly, felt it in his bacon wrapped beer battered heart to take her in. She was quite a hit with the diverse adventurer clientele and well taken care of too, leaving her father to disappear into parts unknown with his fellow fey. 'Growing up: 'Despite the title of this paragraph one does not really grow up when all your parents, friends, and positive influences are a bunch of rambunctious, chaotic, accident prone adventurers. Instead of learning not to touch the stove cause its hot, she learned how to hide in the stove to win bets. Instead of learning not to hit people, she learned to hit harder, preferably use the nearest mug or chair, and say they started it. Instead of getting a basic education she learned everything from stories that grew grander with every retelling. Instead of learning to cook she learned to sharpen carrots and shoot them at apples on top of someones head while everyone placed bets. She also learned chandeliers make for great swings, makeshift weapons, and an excuse to try and juggle candles. Needless to say Ava's racial chaotic inclinations were shaped, guided, and amplified by those who raised her. That no matter who you are, where your from, or what you have the adventure life is the one to live. Being of both fey and demon blood made her quite the high octane impish child consistently needing to indulge in some kind of fun, usually needing to be bailed out by her adoptive family when things went too far or something broke. Still one day after over a decade her adoptive father, Tills Meadbelly, was behind his bar, polishing a glass, watching Ava participate in a bar fight bashing some poor archer type with a mug and giving the occasional supportive 'your doing great sweetie' when he'd pause almost like he went catatonic, eyes wide, body still, a look of deep shock on his face like he had seen a ghost. One of the usual patrons at the bar quickly got concerned the round dwarf just had a stroke and had to check on him. Once spoken too Till's following words would go down in tavern history. "Ohhhh Shit.... Shed a gods damned teenager now!" before smashing the glass he was polishing on the floor. The dwarf after thirteen-ish years of taking care of Ava had been able to figure out who her father was just by her looks, and with the mild help of some warlocks able to find out a least what her mother was. Put six and nine together and it was easy to figure out why the dwarf was panicking. She was already this bad as a child practically bouncing off the hole filled walls of his tavern and capable of drinking on par with the average dwarf eight times her age. He could see her teenage years like one could see the black clouds of a storm summoned by a hundred angry djinn rising from the east spewing lightning all around, and he had been looking west the whole time! The odds were against him and as a parent Tills felt completely unarmed as to how to keep Ava from devolving from super charged imp into some kind of....some kind of....he didn't even have words to describe what being the child of two of those most promiscuous races in the multi-verse would turn her into! (A Super Lilith.) '''The quest begins: All seemed hopeless until the dwarf had an brilliant idea and gathered several of his most trusted patrons around while Ava was busy 'Mugging' some poor mage. The grand plan was they were going to finally turn her into a proper adventurer. They were gonna come up with several years of completely made up jobs for her two go out on and start living the life of an adventurer. She'll be so busy in the forests and grannies' basements killing spiders and having fun she won't even think about suddenly having teenager problems to deal with! A perfect plan! Ava having the mental capacity of a potato clock never really saw past the ruse that was the first few years of 'jobs' they gave her to go out and do, even if it was about seventy percent spider killing. Eventually they no longer had to keep up the ruse once she started taking real jobs and going out on real adventures. All they had to do now was smile and wave. Smile, wave, and whistle innocently whenever she asks why there are so few spider jobs. Here comes the now:' ''Modern times have come and Avadria has this adulting thing pretty figured out. Its pretty much the same as things have always have been except she just needs to leave a few hundred gold in the tavern tip jar for something called 'rent' every once in a while even though Tills would still let her stay even if she were flat broke. Full set of gear, a fancy scimitar, and nigh endless luck at her disposal she was a full flung adventurer going from Haven to Sheng and back committing what are probably war crimes on whatever poor creature had a bounty on it that day. Shes living the life killing stuff for money and making friends while doing it, always coming back to the same tavern when she's done. Appearance Well if the image provided wasn't enough for you she's a blue skinned tiefling, silver eyed, standing at about 6ft tall, weighing in at about enough to get you beaten with a mug if you ask, and a head of beyond messy auburn hair. The hair is so messy that it would seem as if she has NEVER combed it or fixed bed head in her life. It is a perfect representation of her personality, and sometimes doubles as a bag of holding. Aside from that is the obvious as hell horns that much like in the picture has the fully curved back goat/ram like horns on the sides of her head with a similar color tone as her skin. Gear wise the most metal she wears her main breastplate which makes up most of said gear. The rest of the stuff is the metal used to accent, stud, or reinforce the cloth and leather gear that's on places such as her shoulders, legs and arms. She also has a resistance cloak, cause every adventurer needs a resistance cloak to look cool. All such gear from pants to any optional type of helmet she has is adjusted for both her horns, her hair, and especially her tail. Personality Ava's personality can be best described as ''''potentially destructive, oblivious, self fulfilling optimism'. She about 90 percent of the time seems to be in some form of good mood be it from inebriation, excitement, or general fey-like whimsy. She's the kind of person that with sword over shoulder would whistle casually as she walked into some goblin camp, eyes closed, with a sway in her hips and tail alike. Usually with something along the lines of "living the dream! Nothing could possibly go wrong~ probably gonna go to the tavern with the guys after this!" going through her head when in all actuality there are a literal near infinite number of things going wrong around her. Rage: It usually takes pain to get to the remaining tenth of her mood. Blind Demonic rip someones spine out and beat them with it rage. Bringing her down from cloud nine of 'living the life' she always wanted tends to make her snap and in turn result in the snapping of necks on the curb. Once calmed down however no matter how blood spattered or exhausted she is the usual smile will come back and she can't remember things all that well. Though if she does remember she's quick to try and drown the memory of a reality outside the one she saw herself in in booze, drugs, and if that's not enough a good number of other vices a succubus spawn needs to relax and black out. The next day she'll be back to her normal bubbly self. ''Thought process: ''When shes out questing for some swanky piles of gold she generally has two ideas on how to tackle a problem. There option one with it always the most direct and obvious solution. IE: 'charge in blindly and stab all the goblins' or option B which is going to be something so drastic and off the wall insane that whoever is opposing her would have literally no way to counter her. IE: 'Fill a watermelon with gunpowder, light the fuse, and roll it down a hill into the center of the goblin village and hope they gather around it thinking its food before it goes off.' Friends Individuals whom she can actually remember and can actually be called friend will be mentioned here eventually. Enemies Those actually worth mentioning will come eventually. Shed like to be able to remember those who wanna stab her. Aspirations One day she hopes she can have at least one of two things. The first one is that one day when shes approaching retirement that she gets one final grand quest. The grandest quest even. She does not know what that quest will be but she wishes for it to include the greatest creatures to fight, the deepest plots, the largest treasure hoard, the grandest displays of teamwork, and leave the longest lasting mark in history that it sets a staple for what adventuring should be like. ''The Starstone trial would be acceptable as well.'' The second thing is to build and run what she calls a super tavern. Seven stories of castle sized tavern as an manifestation of her idealized view of adventuring she's had since she was a kid. Category:Timeline B Characters